


More Than You Hate Sand?

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, M/M, ficlet requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: “I hate snow,” Anakin mutters, and he gives a legitimate shudder as if he had stepped outside into a waiting snowbank, and as if the temperature in the cafe wasn’t already uncomfortably warm.“More than sand?” Obi-Wan teases.





	More Than You Hate Sand?

Anakin still doesn’t like the cold.

Obi-Wan smiles from his spot at their favorite table, as he watches Anakin come in - ten minutes fashionably late, of course - clutching to the oversized black jacket the covers up a thick maroon pull over and a dark black turtleneck.

Anakin is blowing on his fingers, trying to give them some sort of warmth that they are apparently lacking, when he comes to sit next to Obi-Wan.

“Oh, thank goodness, you already ordered my coffee.”

Anakin reaches for it immediately and wraps his hands around the hot mug, letting the steam rise up and warm his face.

“Honestly, Anakin. It’s only 47 degrees out there,” Obi-Wan scolds affectionately. “It’s not /that/ cold. What are you going to do when it starts snowing?”

“I hate snow,” Anakin mutters, and he gives a legitimate shudder as if he had stepped outside into a waiting snowbank, and as if the temperature in the cafe wasn’t already uncomfortably warm. 

“More than sand?” Obi-Wan teases.

Anakin rolls his eyes, and Obi-Wan hides his laughter into the rim of his tea cup. If he feels particularly warmer now with Anakin's presence, that isn't something he mentions to his lunch date.


End file.
